firefandomcom-20200223-history
Baltimore County Fire Department
The Baltimore County Fire Department (B.Co.F.D.) provides fire protection, emergency medical services and emergency rescue to residents of the county and surrounding areas, including Baltimore City, through mutual-aid pacts with those jurisdictions. The department consists of both paid and volunteer companies that provide services to overlapping territories. Currently, there are 25 career (paid) stations and 33 volunteer stations. There are more than 1,000 paid personnel and more than 2,000 volunteers. John J. Hohman is currently Chief of the Baltimore County Fire Department. The volunteer companies serving Baltimore County are: *Arbutus Volunteer Fire Department Inc. (Station 35) *Arcadia Volunteer Fire Company (Station 43) *Boring Volunteer Fire Company (Station 42) *Bowleys Quarters Volunteer Fire Department (Station 21) *Butler Volunteer Fire Company (Station 49) *Chestnut Ridge Volunteer Fire Company (Station 50) *Cockeysville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 39) *English Consul Volunteer Fire Company (Station 37) *Glyndon Volunteer Fire Department (Station 40) *Hereford Volunteer Fire Company (Station 44) *Hereford Volunteer Ambulance Association (Station 53) *Hyde Park Volunteer Fire Department (Station 25) *Jacksonville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 47) *Kingsville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 48) *Lansdowne Volunteer Fire Department (Station 36) *Liberty Road Volunteer Fire Company (Station 46) *Long Green Volunteer Fire Company (Station 38) *Lutherville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 30) *Maryland Line Volunteer Fire Company (Station 45) *Middleborough Volunteer Fire Department (Station 23) *Middle River Volunteer Fire Company (Station 22) *Middle River Volunteer Ambulance Rescue Company (Station 52) *North Point-Edgemere Volunteer Fire Department (Station 26) *Owings Mills Volunteer Fire Company (Station 31) *Pikesville Volunteer Fire Company (Station 32) *Providence Volunteer Fire Company (Station 29) *Reisterstown Volunteer Fire Company (Station 41) *Rockaway Beach Volunteer Fire Company (Station 24) *Rosedale Volunteer Fire Company (Station 28) *Violetville Volunteer Fire Department (Station 34) *White Marsh Volunteer Fire Company (Station 20) *Wise Avenue Volunteer Fire Company (Station 27) *Woodlawn Volunteer Fire Company (Station 33) Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 204 Courtland Avenue, Towson :Engine 1 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Engine 101 :Truck 1 :Brush 1 :Medic 1 :Medic 101 'Fire Station 2' - 22 Walker Avenue, Baltimore :Engine 2 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1250/750) :Brush 2 :Medic 2 'Fire Station 3' - 7223 Windsor Mill Road, Baltimore :Engine 3 :Brush 3 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 3 :EMS 8 'Fire Station 4' - 756 Frederick Road, Catonsville :Engine 4 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1250/750) :Engine 41 :Brush 4 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 4 'Fire Station 5' - 4500 Washington Boulevard, Halethorpe :Engine 5 :Truck 5 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Brush 5 :Medic 5 :EMS 2 :Engine Antique 51 'Fire Station 6' - 2815 Sollers Point Road, Dundalk :Engine 6 - 2010 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Engine 61 :Brush 6 :Medic 6 :Medic 106 'Fire Station 7' - 800 Myrth Avenue, Essex :Engine 7 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Engine 71 :Brush 7 :Medic 7 :Medic 107 'Fire Station 8' - 4401 Fitch Avenue, Nottingham :Engine 8 :Truck 8 :Brush 8 :Medic 8 :EMS 6 'Fire Station 9' - 6800 North Point Road, Sparrows Point :Engine 9 :Brush 9 :Medic 9 'Fire Station 10' - 2325 Putty Hill Avenue, Parkville :Engine 10 :Brush 10 :Medic 10 'Fire Station 11' - 6636 Loch Raven Boulevard, Baltimore :Engine 11 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Brush 11 :Medic 11 :EMS 1 'Fire Station 12' - 609 Compass Road, Baltimore :Engine 12 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Brush 12 :Medic 12 :EMS 4 'Fire Station 13' - 6300 Johnnycake Road, Baltimore :Engine 13 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Truck 13 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Brush 13 - '2008 Chevrolet 2500HD (60/100) :'Medic 13 - 2009 Freightliner M2 / Wheeled Coach :Medic 113 - 2009 Freightliner M2 / Wheeled Coach :Hazmat Support 13 - 1996 Chevrolet 3500 / Reading :BC 2/22 'Fire Station 14' - 10017 Falls Road, Lutherville-Timonium :Engine 14 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/100) :Brush 14 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 14 :Hazmat 114 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer :Foam Unit 14 'Fire Station 15' - 1056 Old North Point Road, Baltimore :Engine 15 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Truck 15 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Brush 15 :Medic 15 :Hazmat Support 15 :EMS 3 'Fire Station 16' - 6814 Golden Ring Road, Rosedale :Engine 16 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1250/1000) :Brush 16 :Medic 16 :BC 3/33 'Fire Station 17' - 9835 York Road, Cockeysville :Engine 17 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1250/1000) :Truck 17 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/95' rear-mount) :Brush 17 :Medic 17 :USAR 17 :ATR 17 :EMS 7 :BC 1/11 'Fire Station 18' - 3610 Brenbrook Drive, Randallstown :Engine 18 - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/1000) :Truck 18 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Brush 18 :Medic 18 :Medic 118 'Fire Station 19' - 15 Kenmar Avenue, Owings Mills :Engine 19 :Brush 19 :Medic 19 :EMS 5 'Fire Station 20' - 5419 Ebenezer Road, White Marsh See White Marsh Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 21' - 900 Bowleys Quarters Road, Middle River See Bowleys Quarters Volunteer Fire Department 'Fire Station 22' - 1100 Wilson Point Road, Middle River See Middle River Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 23' - 1913 Middleborough Road, Essex See Middleborough Volunteer Fire Department 'Fire Station 24' - 2212 Seneca Road, Essex See Rockaway Beach Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 25' - 1449 Sussex Road, Essex See *Hyde Park Volunteer Fire Department 'Fire Station 26' - 7500 North Point Road, Edgemere See North Point-Edgemere Volunteer Fire Department 'Fire Station 27' - 214 Wise Avenue, Dundalk See Wise Avenue Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 28' - 8037 Philadelphia Road, Rosedale See Rosedale Volunteer Fire Company (Maryland) 'Fire Station 29' - 1416 Providence Road, Townson See Providence Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 30' - 1609 Bellona Avenue, Lutherville-Timonium See Lutherville Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 31 '- 10401 Owings Mills Boulevard, Owings Mills See Owings Mills Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 32' - 40 East Sudbrook Lane, Pikesville See Pikesville Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 33' - 2033 Woodlawn Drive, Woodlawn See Woodlawn Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 34' - 4000 Benson Avenue, Baltimore See Violetville Volunteer Fire Department 'Fire Station 35' - 5200 Southwestern Boulevard, Arbutus See Arbutus Volunteer Fire Department Inc. 'Fire Station 36' - 140 Lavern Avenue, Baltimore See Lansdowne Volunteer Fire Department 'Fire Station 37' - 2827 Michigan Avenue, Baltimore See English Consul Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 38' - 4506 Long Green Road, Glen Arm See Long Green Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 39' - 11210 York Road, Cockeysville See Cockeysville Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 40' - 4812 Butler Road, Glyndon See Glyndon Volunteer Fire Department 'Fire Station 41' - 108 Main Street, Reisterstown See Reisterstown Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 42' - 14711 Old Hanover Road, Reisterstown See Boring Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 43' - 5415 Arcadia Avenue, Upperco See Arcadia Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 44' - 510 Monkton Road, Monkton See Hereford Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 45' - 21631 York Road, Maryland Line See Maryland Line Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 46' - 10010 Liberty Road, Randallstown See Liberty Road Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 47' - 3500 Sweet Air Road, Phoenix See Jacksonville Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 48' - 11601 Bellvue Avenue, Kingsville See Kingsville Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 49' - 15019 Falls Road, Butler See Butler Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 50' - 12020 Greenspring Avenue, Owings Mills See Chestnut Ridge Volunteer Fire Company 'Fire Station 52' - 2000 Leland Avenue, Middle River See Middle River Volunteer Ambulance Rescue Company 'Fire Station 53' - 901 Monkton Road, Monkton See Hereford Volunteer Ambulance Association 'Fire Station 54' - 12426 Eastern Boulevard, Middle River :Engine 54 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1250/1000) :Brush 54 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 54 :Decon 54 'Fire Station 55' - 9325 Belair Road, Perry Hall :Engine 55 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1250/1000) :Brush 55 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) :Medic 55 :Cave In 55 'Fire Station 56' - 600 Nicodemus Road, Reisterstown :Engine 56 :Medic 56 'Fire Station 57' - 1545 Sparrows Point Boulevard, Edgemere :Engine 57 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1250/500/75' rear-mount) (tandem axle added 2011) :Brush 57 - 2009 Chevrolet 2500 (300/150) 'Fire Station 58' - 805 Back River Neck Road, Essex :Medic 58 'Fire Station 60 '- 18615 Middletown Road, Parkton :Engine 60 :Brush 60 :Medic 60 'Rehab Unit 155' - 5419 Ebenezer Road, White Marsh :Rehab Unit 153 :Rehab Unit 155 :Utility 154 'Rehab Unit 156' - 22 Walker Avenue, Pikesville :Rehab Unit 156 - '2005 Chevrolet / Krammes Kustom Canteen :'Utility 157 - '2007 Chevrolet Silverado / Reading Truck Body Station/assignment unknown :'Truck 88 - 1994 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1996 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') Retired Apparatus :2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer pumper (1500/750) (destroyed in station fire, February 2010) :1984 American LaFrance Century pumper (1250/500) (ex: Engine 14, Reserve Hazmat 114) :1984 American LaFrance Century pumper (1250/1000) (ex: Engine 117, Reserve Engine 68) :1983 American LaFrance Century aerial (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex: Truck 15, Truck 17, Reserve Truck 92, Reserve Truck 94) :1982 American LaFrance Century aerial (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex: Truck 1, Reserve Truck 94) :1979 American LaFrance Century aerial (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex: Truck 5) :1961 American LaFrance 900 aerial (150/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex: Truck 5) External links *Baltimore County Fire Department Category:Baltimore County Category:Maryland departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Maryland departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Maryland departments operating E-One apparatus